


Me está esperando

by Diana924



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Established Relationship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Future Fic, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 03, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter in Cuba
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Tutto quello è strano ma la sua vita non è mai stata tranquilla o normale secondo gli standard di gran parte della popolazione civile.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 2
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Me está esperando

Tutto quello è strano ma la sua vita non è mai stata tranquilla o normale secondo gli standard di gran parte della popolazione civile.

Will Graham di questo ne è perfettamente cosciente, anche se fuggire con un serial killer a Cuba è sicuramente la cosa più folle che abbia fatto, o quantomeno è nella top10, come dicono i giovani. Anche ricambiare l’amore di suddetto serial killer è strano, in altri casi avrebbe diagnosticato una sindrome da Stoccolma o una più banale complesso da crocerossina ma tra lui e Hannibal non sa chi dei due debba essere davvero salvato.

Le dinamiche tra loro due sono da sempre strane, e rivedendole ora è evidente che tra loro c’è stata una tensione sessuale che prima o poi doveva esplodere, c’era stata passione, desiderio e ardore, sublimati ma c’erano stati ed era stato sciocco da parte sua non vederlo, o forse non aveva voluto vederli.

Dopo quel salto dalla scogliera era tutto cambiato per poi fissarsi in una tranquillità oziosa e in una libertà che sapevano essere temporanea. Uno dei vantaggi di tutto quello era che finalmente erano liberi di far correre i loro pensieri ed erano davvero più simili di quanto sembrasse e meno di quanto il mondo esterno avesse temuto.

Il ventilatore si muoveva pigramente non combattendo l’aria calda che entrava dalla finestra e nemmeno provandoci.

Tutto quel movimento avrebbe peggiorato le cose ma ormai si erano abituati al caldo e al sudore. Will Graham non sapeva se fosse stato sempre bisessuale o se fosse solamente Hannibal, sapeva però di aver sviluppato una forma di dipendenza sessuale nei confronti di Hannibal e che l’altro era piuttosto propenso a indulgere con lui in sessioni di sesso. Doveva essere la tensione sessuale finalmente risolta, l’attrazione che finalmente trovava un suo sbocco, quello che era sicuro era che almeno due volte al giorno si ritrovavano sul letto, o sul divano, per consumare rapporti sessuali assolutamente soddisfacenti sia dal punto di vista fisico che emotivo.

Non sapeva spiegarsi quella dipendenza in maniera scientifica e per la prima volta in vita sua non era nemmeno un dramma. Non mentre sentiva il lenzuolo aderire alla sua schiena e le mani di Hannibal che gli accarezzavano devotamente il torace, con Hannibal non si poteva mai sapere ma trovava quelle attenzioni piacevoli, era bello che qualcuno avesse così cura di lui, si preoccupasse di lui e non lo giudicasse come “strano” ma che anzi vedesse in lui pregi che nemmeno pensava di avere.

Sentì la bocca di Hannibal sul suo collo e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di apprezzamento, l’altro avrebbe potuto ucciderlo da un momento all’altro ma non lo aveva fatto, era un atto di reciproca fiducia, tutti i loro preliminari erano una sorta di test e andava bene ad entrambi. Gli accarezzò distrattamente i capelli mente la mano di Hannibal si era fermata vicinissima alla sua erezione, non la sfiorava ma non per questo il suo corpo non era cosciente che sarebbe bastato allungare appena le dita.

Gemete quando infine quella mano esperta e calda si chiuse attorno alla sua erezione, non aveva mai sperimentato il sesso omosessuale, ed era sciuro che nemmeno Hannibal avesse sperimentato in quel senso eppure … per loro era stato naturale, come se fossero nati per quello.

Hannibal sorrise prima di cercare la sua bocca in un bacio appassionato che Will ricambiò mentre si strusciava contro l’altro, era tutto positivamente indecente ma non poteva farne a meno e non solo per una mera esigenza fisica.

Sentì due dita umide di lubrificante circondare la sua apertura, lente al limite della timidezza ma lui non aveva bisogno di tali attenzioni, non ora almeno. Hannibal sembrò ignorarlo inserendo prima un dito e solo dopo averlo fatto abituare a quella intrusione ne inserì un secondo, strappandogli un gemito. Non avevano tutto quel tempo, razionalmente avrebbero dovuto essere pronti per una nuova fuga se la richiesta di estradizione fosse stata accolta ma il suo corpo non voleva andarsene anzi le sue gambe si strinsero attorno al bacino di Hannibal involontariamente, il suo corpo voleva restare lì. Buttò indietro la esta e sospirò per l’ennesima volta, poi Hannibal aggiunse un terzo dito e colpì a sua prosata con micidiale precisione, facendogli vedere le stelle.

Gemette il nome dell’altro e solo allora Hannibal Lecter ebbe pietà di lui. Quando finalmente sostituì il proprio sesso alle dita Will avrebbe voluto gridare per la felicità ma si limitò a cercare le labbra dell’altro, non potevano permettersi troppo rumore, per fortuna i vicini non facevano domande ma dovevano comunque essere discreti.

Il suo corpo sembrava nato per accogliere quello di Hannibal, e viceversa quando capitava, e l’altro sapeva esattamente come muoversi per potarlo all’orgasmo nel più breve tempo possibile, ma non quel pomeriggio. I movimenti di Hannibal erano lenti, misurati e sicuri, come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo. Fu spontaneo per lui muovere il bacino, andando incontro alle spinte dell’altro ma non era abbastanza, non ancora almeno. Will portò la propria mano tra i loro stomaci per masturbarsi, non avevano tutto il tempo, prima finivano e meglio era anche se una parte di sé la pensava diversamente.

Hannibal sorrise sornione prima di portare la propria mano contro la sua ed imporgli il proprio ritmo, era sicuro di non poter resistere oltre, Hannibal che gli sussurrava sciocchezze miste ad oscenità fu troppo per lui. Venne tra i loro stomaci gemendo il nome di Hannibal, poi ricadde sul letto subendo le ultime spinte dell’altro, il corpo ormai ipersensibile mentre Hannibal si riversava dentro di loro.

Rimasero così a lungo, Will non sapeva quanto ma era troppo, quella situazione non sarebbe durata in eterno.

<< Smetti di pensare, va tutto bene >> lo rassicurò Hannibal prima di uscire da lui e andare alla finestra con la sicurezza tipica degli europei che avevano molti meno tabù sul sesso e sul proprio corpo rispetto agli americani.

<< Ora, ma ci può dire cosa accadrà tra un’ora, un giorno o un mese >> lo contraddisse lui, era logico che prima o poi li avrebbero trovati, inutile girarci intorno.

<< E ce ne preoccuperemo quando accadrà, abbiamo almeno tre piani di emergenza per tre diverse situazioni >> puntualizzò il biondo, aveva ragione ma Will non riusciva a godersi appieno quella temporanea libertà, non ancora almeno.


End file.
